


there's not a lot I wouldn't do (to make it to you)

by TheGreatPuzzle



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, i don't really know what i'm doing, not sure about style either, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatPuzzle/pseuds/TheGreatPuzzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny’s always known that he has pretty shit luck, he has over thirty years of anecdotal proof to back him up on this one. And really, if he’s looking for anecdotal proof, there’s enough in the last year or even the last month that can support his claim fully -an overwhelming amount if one takes into account the entirety of his life since meeting a certain SuperSEAL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's not a lot I wouldn't do (to make it to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I'm not sure what happened, this actually started out as a weird dream. Which might help explain the weird writing style though really I don't even know about that part. 
> 
> A Note: I know very little about tsunamis and even less about tsunami evacuations. If there are any glaring mistakes, hit me up and I'll see what I can do to fix it.
> 
> Another Note: This is not beta'd, any mistakes are mine alone. If you would like to correct it all and let me know what doesn't work, hit me up.
> 
> One Last Note: Sorry if you hate the characterizations, there's a reason I don't write a lot of fic.

Danny’s always known that he has pretty shit luck, he has over thirty years of anecdotal proof to back him up on this one (not Grace though, Grace was the luckiest thing that ever happened to him and he thinks that maybe explains his bad luck the rest of the time; the universe has to even out the score for giving him his wonderful daughter and then he doesn’t mind so much). And really, if he’s looking for anecdotal proof, there’s enough in the last year or even the last month that can support his claim fully -an overwhelming amount if one takes into account the entirety of his life since meeting a certain SuperSEAL. He doesn’t mind his bad luck that much, he works around it like he does everything else, but this is ridiculous even for him.

****

He’s tied to a chair. Not even tied, _handcuffed_ , to a chair. A metal chair. That is bolted to the floor and _really_ why the hell is there a metal chair bolted to the floor of what he is pretty sure was the basement of an old washroom? Why does the probable washroom even have a basement? He’s beyond bemoaning his life or his luck because obviously complaining about them just made everything worse in ways that he really hoped wouldn’t come to pass (but not _never imagined_ because that would be ridiculous to the extreme, he is a cop after all, he can _imagine_ a lot of bad things happening).

****

He’s rambling even in his own head now, but he thinks the guy who grabbed him may have given him something, like a concussion, and also he’s a little bit panicked because it’s the weekend and unless Steve decides he wants to hang out or they get an important case no one is going to look for him until Monday.

****

Judging by the sirens that chased his kidnappers out of the room, he doesn’t have that kind of time.

****

He’s never actually experienced any of the weird and extreme tropical weather that had worried him before he got to the island -over a year ago now- but he knows what these sirens are, knows them very well actually, too well. But he doesn’t think it’s a trick this time, it was incredible that anyone pulled it off once, and his captors left him here, all rushing out and yelling about picking up children and getting out of the area.

****

Danny tried to yell at them, tell them he had a kid too and he needed to make sure she was okay wouldn’t they please let him go, couldn’t they reschedule or something? But they ignored him, frantic to get away and the speed with which they left wasn’t reassuring. He was unconscious when they brought him here -he could still feel blood dripping down his neck, but he didn’t _think_ he had a concussion, though things moved perhaps more than they should when he turned his head- so he had no idea where they were or even how long he was out. They could be right on the beach and he wouldn’t know until the water started seeping in.

****

The real kicker was that he didn’t even know what he had been taken for, they didn’t have a chance to get to that before the sirens started and he was left here, presumably to die. If he survived this he was coming after each and every one of them because he knew Rachel would get Grace off the island, he trusted her and StepStan to manage that, but he would like to be there, would like the confirmation of her safety.

****

He may have also been experiencing some minor anxiety, worrying about his team, but just because they were too stubborn to evacuate last time -maybe that one wasn’t real but it could have been- didn’t mean they were complete idiots. A faint hope flared up when he thought that maybe they would care about his safety too, maybe they would check up on him. If he wasn’t with Grace, they had to know something was wrong, there is no way he wouldn’t have checked on Grace’s safety by now.

****

He tried to nurture that little bit of hope, tried to ignore the little voice telling him that they would be too busy, they wouldn’t think to look for him, they would assume he evacuated. 5-0 would actually probably be called to help out at the barricades and with evacuation, but if they thought he was with Grace they wouldn’t call him back, they understood how he was about his daughter. Usually he appreciated that but if they didn’t look for him and that was why, he wouldn’t mind if they understood how he was about his daughter a little less.

****

He had heard sounds a while back -nothing came of yelling at them except a sore throat- but they were gone now. He had no idea how long he’d been sitting here; it felt like years, but was probably more like an hour. He didn’t know much about tsunamis -and boy was he going to remedy that if he survived this- but he knew that sometimes they came in with very little warning, he remembered a few in his lifetime that had done so. His luck being what it was, the basement would probably start flooding any minute now.

****

He sighed and slid forward so he could slouch in his chair. No point in proper posture if no one is there to see you, and anyway, he was going to die in this chair, he might as well get comfortable. He sighed again. For all that he complained about his chances of survival dropping after meeting Steve and being inexplicably drawn into his task force, _their_ task force, he’d still had this weird belief that he’d die as an old man, surrounded by the people he loved most. It was nice thought, but obviously it would have to be shelved because he could hear water now and he couldn’t before, and the building didn’t move so the water was coming to him.

****

He closed his eyes and relaxed in his chair, letting the sounds of the ocean wash over him. His mind jumped back to a weekend a few weeks ago. He had Grace, and they went over to Steve’s house and hung out on the beach all day. Chin and Kono had a wedding to go to, some cousin of theirs, but they had dropped by to say hi. Kono had looked gorgeous, as always and Chin looked more like James Bond than Steve. Grace had been ecstatic, like she always was when she got to hang out with her Uncle Chin and Aunty Kono. They stayed for about an hour before they had to go, and they didn’t want to leave, nobody wanted them to leave. They had to though and after they left, the party -now of only three members- moved outside. It was sunny, like it always was, but he didn’t mind that much for once. Grace was building a sandcastle and Steve was trying to explain to her that her sandcastle was great but it wasn’t very defensible and wouldn’t it be better if it had a moat or something? Grace was just nodding along, obviously indulging him and Danny felt warm, like the sun was heating him from the inside out. He sat on the lanai and watched as Grace finally nodded and said fine Uncle Steve and let him build his moat. Steve had looked up at him to grin in victory or maybe just happiness, it was hard to tell. The sun was behind him and he looked a bit like he was glowing. Danny’s heart had skipped for a second, stunned by the feeling of absolute _rightness_. For the first time in a while, he had everything he needed right there.

****

He smiled to himself, letting the memory wash over him, ignoring the fact that he could now hear water flowing down the stairs into the basement.

****

“Danny!” He was pretty sure that wasn’t from the memory, Steve had called him Danno then and he hadn’t sounded so panicked. “Danny! You in there?”

 

He was sure the first voice had been Steve’s but the second one sounded like Kono and she had already left at that point. He opened his eyes, whipping his head around to look at the door. There was light coming through it and that was definitely new.

****

“DANNY!?!”

****

“I’m in here!” he yelled, wincing at the burn in his throat. There was no more yelling, just the sounds of wading through water and some quiet cursing. Steve appeared on the staircase, water halfway up his shins and actually Danny’s legs were wet too, when had all this water flowed in? He was starting to re-evaluate whether or not he had a concussion when Steve’s eyes locked onto his. The relief in them was so palpable that Danny was a bit overwhelmed, not quite sure what to say. “Howdy partner.” Not that that had ever stopped him from saying something.

****

Steve’s face broke into a huge grin, and there may have been tears in his eyes, but Danny was willing to overlook that if Steve was willing to overlook the fact that Dany let himself get kidnapped.

****

“Oh thank god,” Steve was almost whispering and he still wasn’t moving, which was likely to become a problem soon, because tsunami. Danny cleared his throat and flapped his still-handcuffed arms pointedly. “Right, right, sorry, I’ll just.” He waded over, moving a lot quicker, as if to make up for his momentary lapse. He pulled something out of his pocket and jiggled it in the handcuff for a minute -or at least that’s what it looked like to Danny- and the cuff opened up. He moved to the other side, and Danny could see his hands shaking but didn’t comment on it, was aware that he was shaking too and not just because of the cold ocean water now soaking him from the knee down. The other cuff opened up and Steve wasted no time pulling Danny up and dragging him up the stairs. The door at the top was propped open and Danny flinched back from the sunlight filtering through. Squinting hurt his head, so he just closed his eyes, trusting Steve to lead him to wherever they were going. Danny could hear an engine, and it didn’t sound like a boat, but he didn’t want to open his eyes to check. He just let Steve manhandle him into the vehicle and opened his eyes when he heard a door shut and the sunlight stopped being so overpowering. He appeared to be in some kind of military vehicle, but that thought took second place, because Chin was in the driver’s seat and Kono was with him and Steve was currently climbing into the back beside Danny.

****

He was okay. They came for him.

****

Steve shut the door and gestured at Chin, barking “Drive” when Chin didn’t immediately turn around and put the car (was it a car?) into gear. He was smiling at Danny, so was Kono and Danny could see the relief there, could practically feel the tension bleeding out of them. Chin turned around and started pulling away, but Kono kept looking at him, eyes sweeping his body, checking for injuries.

****

Danny reached out a hand and wrapped it around her wrist. She put her hands over his and smiled, squeezing for a moment. Then she pulled away and turned back around to help Chin navigate through the rapidly increasing water. Danny sat back in the seat, confident that Chin and Kono had it under control. He turned to look at Steve and found Steve staring at him, the same look that he had in the basement when he froze.

****

“Hey.” Steve smiled softly at him.

“Hey yourself.” Steve was holding his wrist again and he wasn’t sure when it happened but he didn’t mind. Steve wasn’t the only one who needed some reassurance that he was alive. “You okay?”

“My head hurts, I’m soaked from the waist down, I was kidnapped this morning, a tsunami is about to destroy my home and up until five minutes ago I thought I was going to die today.” Danny took a deep breath and let the panic recede a bit, reminded himself that Steve and Kono and Chin, they had found him and he was okay, nobody was dying today. “Besides that, I’m just peachy.” Steve smiled at him again, the same soft one from before.

“You just called Hawai’i your home.” Danny blinked at him and thought back over what he had said, then he shook his head in disbelief.

“That’s where you’re going with this Steven? Really?” Steve just kept on smiling at him and what was with that could he stop? Danny was having trouble thinking straight and he didn’t think it was his (probable) concussion this time. Then Steve frowned and actually Danny prefered the smiling because now Steve was reaching for his head.

****

Danny hissed when Steve’s hands came into contact with the probably still-bleeding bruise on his skull. Steve pulled his head downwards and Danny went along with it, too tired to resist. After Steve probed at his - _very painful, thank you very much Steven_ \- wound for a few minutes, he let Danny lift his head up again. He didn’t look pleased, but he seemed willing to let it go for now, at least until there was medical help available.

****

“What happened?” Danny had been waiting for this, and as much as he’d rather not answer questions right now, he wanted to know how they found him so it was only fair. He recounted what happened; he wanted an omelette for breakfast and didn’t have any eggs, he went out to his car, just as he was going to open the door he was clobbered in the head with something very hard. He woke up handcuffed to that chair, in what he decided was probably the basement of some kind of public facility bathroom (Steve nodded at that and he felt gratified that his head wound hadn’t impaired his detective skills). The sirens started almost immediately after he woke up and his abductors took off, leaving him there. Maybe an hour passed, maybe more, and then Steve came in and well he knows the rest. No he didn’t know why they took him, they left before their opening spiel. No he didn’t know how long he had been out -was it really only about forty minutes? Once Steve was satisfied with his account he started telling Danny what had been happening on their end.

****

Steve had actually called him maybe 20 minutes after he was kidnapped to see it he wanted to go surfing. When Danny didn’t answer he was a little concerned, but thought maybe he was just sleeping in so he let it go. Then 20 minutes later, when the tsunami alarms started and Danny still wasn’t answering his phone Steve went over. There were signs of a struggle near his car and they found a shovel tossed carelessly in the grass  that had blood on it. Steve called Chin and Kono, who luckily had not yet evacuated. They pulled a print off of the shovel and traced it to a guy they took down a few months ago for assault. They had HPD check all cars leaving the area until they found him. Then Steve... _persuaded_ him to tell them where Danny was. The address he gave them was within the zone where the water had started moving inland and there was no way any of their cars were going to be able to make it through. Steve called in about a hundred favours but he got them access to a military vehicle that could make it through the twelve-plus inches of water surrounding the area. Then they went to the address and well he knows the rest. This last was said with a cheeky grin and Danny finally relaxed, felt some of the tension leave his body. He knows Steve oversimplified for his benefit and he didn’t mind, he would get a more detailed story later, maybe when his head wasn’t trying to start a one-man rock band.

****

“Wait, has anyone checked on Grace?” he asked, jerking up.

“Relax Danno, I called them after I noticed you were gone, thought maybe you went with them. She and Rachel and StepStan got out of the impact zone almost immediately after the alarm went off, and were actually more concerned with where you were.” He reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out his cell phone. “Take this and call them, I know Grace was worried sick about you.” Danny took the phone gratefully and dialed Rachel’s number. After talking to Rachel and then Grace and reassuring them he was okay, and he would be seeing them soon, he hung up and passed the phone back to Steve.

****

He had gradually relaxed as he talked to Grace, her voice assuring him that she was fine. He flopped back into his seat, letting his head fall backwards. He looked over at Steve and saw him watching him, with the same look that had been on his face ever since he first saw Danny tied to that chair. Danny smiled at him wearily and Steve smiled back.

****

“Thank you.” Danny said, not caring that his voice was rough and perhaps tellingly soft. Steve cleared his throat and finally looked away, hands putting his phone back in his pocket, fiddling with a strap, checking his gun.

****

“You’re welcome.”

****

They spent the rest of the ride in silence, Steve eventually settling down and resting his head against the seat like Danny’s, both of them just staring at the gray ceiling of the car-vehicle-thing. After maybe thirty minutes, they pulled to a stop, finally at the edge of the evacuation zone. There were people everywhere milling about, waiting for the tsunami to pass so they could go check on their homes and start repairing the damage done.

****

Like Danny knew he would, Steve made him go to an ambulance standing by to get his head bandaged and checked for a concussion. The EMT told him he’d be fine, and though he’d have a nasty headache for a day or two, he didn’t have a concussion. Sometime while Danny was getting his head checked -he could practically hear the jokes that Steve would no doubt be making once everything calmed down- Steve must have called Rachel because when he got out of the ambulance she was there with Grace at her side. Grace lit up when she saw him, yelling “Danno!” and rushing over to give him a hug. He hugged her back tightly and kissed her head, whispering that he was fine, just a bump on the head, and wouldn’t this make a good story at school? She let him hold her for a while, but once she was convinced he was fine she squirmed away so she could go see Kono to ask her all about tsunamis. Rachel gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and then went back to Stan, who was holding Charlie. Danny expected some kind of jealousy, but like always when he saw them, none came. He was just happy that Rachel finally seemed happy, and as long as _Grace_ was happy, he couldn’t complain. He and Rachel just weren’t meant to be, and he was okay with that now.

****

Chin had buggered off somewhere -likely to converse with HPD and find out when the tsunami was supposed to retreat, all that boring stuff- so now it was just him and Steve. It always seemed to come down to him and Steve.

****

Steve was staring out at the area they had come from, face inscrutable. Danny walked up and knocked their shoulders, wanting that look to leave Steve’s face. Sure enough, when Steve turned to him he was smiling, which seemed to be some sort of automatic reaction to Danny.

****

“They said I’m fine. No concussion, just a nasty bruise and a headache.” Steve nodded along, some of the worry leaving his eyes. “You okay?” Steve looked at him for a minute, smile fading.

****

“You almost died today.” He said, like he didn’t get Danny almost shot or actually shot every other day.

****

“Indeed I did. Not the first time and probably won’t be the last.” Steve didn’t seem to appreciate his attempt at levity, eyes narrowing.

****

“If HPD hadn’t found that guy in time, or if I couldn’t get a hold of something that could go through the water, or a thousand of other things,” he paused. “you _would_ have died today Danny.” He looked away, blinking a little bit too much. Danny could sense there was more, waited for it. “I am not okay with that.” Steve still wasn’t looking at him and maybe Danny was the one who had been kidnapped and almost drowned today but he knew what it was like to be the one on the other end -he had Steve ‘Invincible’ McGarrett as a partner after all- so he knew that Steve probably needed comfort more than he did right now.

****

Danny gently grasped Steve’s head and turned it towards him, making eye contact. Steve’s eyes were a little red, a little watery, and Danny ached for this man, who had family issues a mile long and was still so afraid of losing the one he had built for himself. “I’m fine Steve. I promise. Everyone is fine, okay?” Steve nodded and Danny had no choice but to move his hands to Steve’s shoulders and pull him in for a hug. Steve’s arms came up quickly and wrapped around him so tightly he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to breath, but he didn’t mind. Steve needed this.

****

They just stood there for a minute or maybe five, Danny didn’t know or care. Then Steve pulled back and gave him that _look_ again, and now they were kissing and Danny would be lying if he said he had never thought about this, though he certainly hadn’t thought Steve had. He had thought it might be weird because as much as he loved Chin and Kono, Steve was his best-friend. But it wasn’t weird at all. It felt natural, like this was just the next step in a long line of steps starting the minute they first pulled guns on each other and leading here; to a kiss in front of all creation, with a bandage around Danny’s head and a tsunami currently destroying part of their home.

****

And maybe Danny had said that all of his bad luck was to make up for the wonderful amazing luck of getting Grace, but maybe some of it was to make up for the man standing in front of him and the little family they built. And how could he mind a little bad luck in the face of all that?

 


End file.
